Depth Perception
by Kal Lenin
Summary: A possible "trailer" to a fic which may develop, if it is well received. Included is an update on the status of the new trilogy I'm trying to work on. And now, the real intro: "All is quiet as the digidestined sleep in the night. There is a slight s


Author's note: Some of you, in waiting for me to release the sequel to _Beware the Eastern Sun_, may have been wondering what I've been doing lately.Well, a number of things have come up, including heavy loads of school work and the original submissions for publication (which took up any of my writing time).I should be a _little_ more free coming up, but I expect to be loaded for the next year.I'll do what I can, but I want to hold off posting any of it until I get a good chunk done—if there's anything worse than not doing it at all, it's doing part of it and having to wait ages for the next part.I can't make any promises, but I project a posting sometime next March or so.I still have a lot of planning to do—I want it to be my best.Also, I've changed the format.Instead of _Eastern Sun_ being a stand-alone, it will be book one of the trilogy.The second book, under way, is called _Dragon Ice, Dragon Fire_.With the advent of season 2, I may include the new digidestined.That's all for now.I'll update you guys as I find out more info.Here's a little something for you all to chew on, though.It _may_ develop into a fic of its own, if I have the time, and if it is well received.Consider it a possible trailer. J

Depth Perception

Chapter 1

A whisper.

"Hello, T.K."

T.K. shifted in bed and looked up. His vision cleared and he saw a strange form in front of him. He gasped, but the form, somehow familiar, put a finger to his lips. "It's me, Magna Angemon. Remember me?"

T.K. thought for a moment, then smiled, snuggling into the sheets.

"I'm your new protector, for all time."

T.K. nodded.

"Go to sleep now."

T.K. nodded again, pulling the covers over him.

In an even softer whisper, "But tonight I have a different duty." He unslung the silenced rifle he carried on his back.

"Tonight I'm the Angel of Death."

He smiled.

Flash.

"Time, time, time..." she muttered.

It had been too long.

Kari lay asleep in her bed, as Angewoman stood watching her. One moment, all would be done. Pity, pity, pity...

She leaned down and kissed the blessed child on the cheek. Kari smiled and turned over in her bedsheets. Smiling at the innocence of the child, she drew the pistol and pointed.

Flash.

"Finally, asleep," Tentamon whispered softly.

He himself was about to turn in for the night, but he suddenly remembered something. Quietly tiptoeing across the room, he reached into Izzy's backpack. From it, he withdrew a syringe.

He squirted it to be sure the liquid was prepared. Nodding to himself, he walked silently to Izzy and whispered into his ears, "Sweet dreams, my dear friend."

He did not wake up.

"It's OK, Sora. You should really get some sleep."

"I...I guess you're right, Biyomon."

She went off to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Glancing down the hall to be sure no one was there, Biyomon made her way to the kitchen. She filled two glass cups with cool water, and, producing a small paper packet she had hidden, dumped the contents into one of the cup. The mixture fizzed at first, but then the power dissolved, and the liquid looked to be normal water again.

By the time she returned, Sora had just gotten out of the bathroom and was climbing into bed.

"Oh, one more thing, Sora."

"Yeah, Biyo?" She yawned.

"How about a drink?"

"A drink?"

"Yes, a drink to our friendship."

Sora paused confused for a moment. "OK," she said shrugging.

Their cups met with a clink, and as Sora drank the contents down, she gagged once before falling into bed.

Joe sat in the bathtub, soaking his weary body in the warm water. He leaned back and sighed, letting his head rest on the tiled wall. The door opened.

"Gah!" he shouted. He turned to see Gomamon.

He began to turn red. "Um, have you heard of anything called private time?"

"Well, I just had a message for you."

"Could it wait?" He looked at the opposite wall.

"Something about Tai, Matt, and the others."

He quickly turned his attention back to Gomamon, with some splashing sounds. "They met without me again, didn't they?"

"Well, they were saying stuff like they would've told you about it, but didn't think you could handle it."

His head sunk. "I knew it! They think I'm a failure!"

"Aw, don't feel so bad Joe. You'll always be my pal."

He smiled at Gomamon. "Thanks, pal!" But his eyes continued to stare at the water.

He didn't see the crowbar.

Tai lay sprawled in bed snoring ungracefully. Quite a sight, indeed. Agumon paced restlessly, but quietly. His senses were tingling. Something smelled off, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He paused by the window to look out at the dark of the humans. So many, doing this or that. Truly quite an accomplishment.

He continued his pacing, and suddenly it hit him. _Of course_, he thought to himself. He approached Tai and looked at the boy sleeping. So harmless and fragile in these moments. He drew the sheets to cover his body completely, nodding with satisfaction. Then, he picked up a pillow and pressed it against his face.

_A delicate flower. Yes. Perhaps a rose._

Palmon looked at Mimi sleeping, and was mystified by her beauty. It seemed she looked cute and huggable no matter what she wore or did. But, she reminded herself, beauty is fleeting.

She reached her roots around the delicate little neck and squeezed.

"Mmmmpphhhhh..."

Matt pulled the sheets closer, his teeth chattering from the cold. He snuggled closer to Gabumon's warm fur. His thoughts drifted wistfully to warm beaches and sunny meadows. Slowly, he relaxed into sleep.

Gabumon drew a protective arm around him. Then, with a single claw, he traced a line across his neck.

The eight cloaked figures stood in a circle of eight points. An intricate pattern was woven into the rug, connecting the eight points with each other. One figure raised his hands and the others turned their heads.

"Tonight we have it. The day of Reckoning is now.

"For years we have waited, and now it is time. The lion and the hunter have twice crossed the sky this month, and the streak of Light has appeared in the darkness, guided by the full moon, to bear witness.

"The prophecy is complete.

"And now the Eight who have come have silently left, and the Eight who have waited will be blessed with power.

"Return to your homes. The night's work is done. Tomorrow ushers in a new age."

The eight digimon uttered a verse of the scriptures before departing their separate ways. Before leaving, the leader muttered softly to himself, "And the Angel of Death will rule over all."

Tai woke up screaming. He knew too much.


End file.
